Parseltongue Harry Challenge
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: TRHP Challenge! Harry speaks only Parseltongue and Sign Language because of instictual almost transformation when he was little. Raised by ?, but preferably not the Dursleys. Darkish!Harry Anybody? It's a good plotbunny! It doesn't bite... that much... T.
1. Chapter 1

Now, a word from the authoress:

Wheee! Another of those TR/HP plotbunnies has attacked me... and I currently cannot take care of it, so I'm offering up this poor little plotbunny. It needs a warm and loving home to go to, so do I have any takers? Wha? You wanna know about the plotbunny before taking it? Fine...

Harry is young (probably only abou 2-4 years old) and living with the Dursleys. Vernon scares him and Harry tries to revert into his animagus form, but because it's instictual and maybe Vernon grabs him or because he's too young the transformation is not completed.

Harry can't speak English, only Parseltongue, though he does learn Sign Language (maybe he goes to the public library or the school library or he finds an old, torn-up book on Sign Language), and a few of his physical features are altered because of his partial transformation, such as his eyes being slit-like and he has scales down his backbone and his skin is rather translucent.

Prefferably he does not stay with the Dursleys. A random Welfare person, child psychiatrist, or strangely caring teacher adopts him and the Dursleys are happy about it. Another possibility is that the Dursleys kick him out or sell him into slavery and the Malfoys stumble upon him, taking him in on Draco's insistence that he needs intelligent conversation from someone his age.

When he turns 11 and receives his letter, he's been taught in the Dark ways.

Something along those lines... I will probably write on my own challenge... eventually. T.T Too many plotbunnies piling up on me. I assure you that's one of the reasons I haven't posted any new chapters on my fics, particularly on 'What to do?'

It's like the TR/HP plotbunnies all got together and decided, "Hey, let's dogpile on BEWD Sorcerer!"

PlotBunny # 2 "But we're not dogs.."

PlotBunny # 1 "Okay, picky bunny, let's bunnypile on her."

PlotBunny # 2 "... alright."

PlotBunnt # 1 "One, two, three - PLOTBUNNYPILE!"

BEWD Sorcerer: .;; esquish-ed


	2. Authoress' Note

Authoress' Note

**Bold** indicates new info.

**This is a slightly changed Note. The proper sixth chapter is now up for 'What to do?'. XD**

**Funny thing about a challenge... is that others are supposed to say, "Hey! I'll write that!" ... only one person has done so. darkangledragonlover is going to do it unless someone speaks up. Personally I'd love to see several different versions because just a few tweaks and it's practically a different story...**

**Anyway... I'm waiting.**

Chapter two of 'Unexpected Changes...' will eventually make an appearance. Sirius and Remus aren't behaving for me. T.T

'Is Out the Right Way to Go?' is just twiddling it's thumbs and waiting patiently. I can't understand why. I have several more plot bunnies demanding attention. I've written notes on all the ideas I have for them. I will eventually write them out properly and post them. Wanna see?

'To Never Let Go' : Harry Potter's animagus is a snake and he's searching for his match. Another twist on soulmates. Harry finds Tom through Snape. It will be better than is sounds, I swear!

'Love Surpasses Everything' : Instead of attempting to kill Harry, Voldemort raises him (not marking him as his equal, thus nullifying the prophecy. Just cause he didn't mark him doesn't mean he doesn't acknowledge Harry's power.) Voldemort protects him from power hungry Death Eaters (may be OC, but I might make it Evil!Lucius and/or Severus... though I really like Severus... T.T) Harry receives his letter and goes to Hogwarts. Everyone in the Tom (Voldemort)/Harry universe has read at least one of these, but it will be interesting.

'Possession' : All his life as far back as he can remember Harry's heard a voice in his head, his only friend. When he first receives his letter Tom, the Voice, told him to hide it and continue as if nothing had happened.

That's as far as I'm going because anything else would give too much away. Yeah, it's called 'Possession' but in the sense that Harry is possessed... uh... another spirit sharing Harry's body. In this case, Voldemort's 1/128th of a soul... well, maybe more because Harry could be a horcrux... In fact, I really think he is. Lovely thoughts on the seventh book. -.-;;

**'Nothing is as It Seems'** : There's another story that I'm going to right that's kinda _Rigaletto_ like. I hate that movie, but anyway. When Harry is 23, the Final Battle occurs and Harry is triumphant. Three days later when he finally escapes from St. Mungo's a group of teens have Voldemort's head on a pike and are showing off to a crowd. Let's just say that Harry is not happy; he reclaims Voldie's head (cradling it close) and chews out the teens and the crowd. The leader of the group follows Harry, who reburies Voldie's head (why am I suddenly reminded of Jenova? Ick.) The leader (his name is going to start with an 'L', but I'm not sure what it is yet...) follows Harry home and confronts him. He accuses Harry of being in love with the Dark Lord and then when rebuked by him asks for the situation to be explained, which Harry does. Explanation of Harry and Voldemort's relationship and then a surprise ending, which isn't a surprise if you've watched _Rigalletto_.

Then... there's the big one... or the big two. I'm probably going to separate them into a prequel and a sequel.

The prequel is (d'uh) the past and all the things that lead up to:

'Binaries' : Voldemort's acting a little funny in the graveyard. What is he talking about? Twins? What the hell!

**The sequel will probably be posted first for surprise purposes... or I might just make it one long story. There will be flashbacks in any case.**

**Songfics:**

**'Even in Death' by Evanescence**

**'Anywhere' by Evanescence**

.;; Please forgive me. I'm doing the best I can and writing as soon as the ideas come to me.


End file.
